


30. Catch. Writober 2019

by ClioCronista



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioCronista/pseuds/ClioCronista
Summary: Seguito di "29. Injured".Shura raggiunge Aiolia.La "bolla" di cui parlano è un riferimento a un'altra serie di fanfic che non ho ancora pubblicato: è stato un 'espediente' che ha dato modo a Aiolia, Shura e altri di confrontarsi su ciò che era accaduto nella serie classica.





	30. Catch. Writober 2019

Aphrodite aveva sempre saputo come fargli fare le cose meno piacevoli: ti metteva di fronte cose ancora più sgradite, ti spingeva tra le loro braccia e tu eri costretto a fuggire da qualche parte.  
Shura detestava quel suo metodo di fare, ma era anche l'unico che pareva riuscire a portarlo sulla strada giusta; dopo tutto, era grazie anche a espedienti simili che le cose tra lui e Aiolia si erano andate distendendosi. Era un'operazione lenta – molto lenta, a dire il vero – ma dava i suoi frutti.  
Dopotutto, secondo Aphro', tutto quel pasticcio era nato dalla distrazione di una persona sempre attenta. E l'oggetto di quella distrazione era lui stesso.  
Eppure, Shura non era certo di essere soddisfatto della cosa.  
Certo, ora era destinato a salire fino al quinto tempio e, almeno, fermarsi a chiedere se tutto fosse a posto (che cosa stupida! In tempi normali, non si sarebbe mai concesso una sciocchezza simile... non era che una piccola ferita, una sciocchezza che, sicuramente, Aiolia aveva già curato. Ma a chi voleva farla bere? Quelli non erano tempi normali e quella era un'occasione per fare un grosso passo in avanti).  
Com'è che, dall'episodio della bolla, non si erano che detti due parole in croce? Di cosa avevano ancora bisogno per riavvicinarsi?  
Era davvero così codardo da non riuscire a fare il primo passo con Aiolia, nonostante quello che si erano detti... quello che lui gli aveva detto?  
Era mai possibile?  
“Aiolia... sto entrando...”.  
Sì, era possibile se anche la sua voce, nell'annunciare il proprio arrivo, non riusciva ad essere ferma e sicura.  
Non si poteva negare, però, come le gambe di Shura fossero più certe della testa che reggevano, visto che raggiunsero senza esitazione le stanze private del tempio più velocemente di quel che la ragione avrebbe desiderato. Davanti alla porta della camera, là ove aveva percepito la sua presenza, Shura si fermò per un attimo, poggiando il palmo della mano aperto al legno della porta.  
“Non entrare!”.  
La voce di Aiolia, tesa e collerica, rispose a quell'atto innocente.  
La gola di Shura si contrasse appena su se stessa, e dovette ringraziare la spinta di Aphrodite che lo tenne lì, con i piedi incollati al pavimento.  
“Stai bene?”.  
“Certo che sto bene! Sto benissimo! Non sono un bambino!”.  
Un deja-vu attraversò la mente di Shura come un fulmine e il sorriso non riuscì ad essere ricacciato indietro.  
“Certo che no...”.  
Vi fu un silenzio lungo, di attesa ma anche carico di pura elettricità. Poi, la porta si spalancò e il viso di Aiolia, rosso e offeso, si alzò verso quello dell'altro uomo con un'energia inconsulta.  
“Lo sapevo...” mormorò, approfondendo il rossore e alzando repentinamente la voce “stavi ridendo!”.  
Mesi prima, nulla di quello sarebbe stato possibile. Neanche la vicinanza a un Aiolia impacciato – ma l'aveva mai visto in quello stato?  
“È colpa del tuo tono...”.  
Forse, Aphrodite l'aveva spinto un po' troppo, perché l'espressione di Aiolia non era delle più promettenti, al momento.  
“È colpa delle tue domande!” rispose, piccato l'altro, la mano pronta a sbattere prontamente la porta sul naso di Shura.  
“Aspetta!” forse fu l'incertezza del tono, forse un filo di senso di colpa negli occhi scuri, ma Shura riuscì a far arretrare Aiolia fin dentro la camera, la porta abbandonata dalla mano del Leone; fu quella del Santo del Capricorno a richiuderla, con un unico gesto veloce, sicuro.  
Gli occhi chiari di Aiolia, alla luce dell'unica candela presente, erano invasi dalla penombra, mentre quelli di Shura brillavano liquidi e incerti.  
“Non puoi scappare”.  
“Non mi hai fatto prigioniero!”.  
“Allora sono io il tuo prigioniero...” le parole di Shura misero a tacere la bocca dell'altro che, come confortato da tale affermazione, ammorbidì la tensione delle spalle e abbassò appena il capo. “Ora parliamo?”.


End file.
